gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Battle Of The Batavia
This is the battle before Ziggy Cardon became a pirate, it was in the time he was with the VOC, The Dutch East India Company. Ziggy told alot about the story, but never the whole story. So here is it, The whole story of the Last Journey And Battle Of The Batavia. The Pride Of The VOC The Last Battle Of The Batavia Departure The ship was docked Veere, a city in Zealand (Holland). The crew was signing in and boarding the ship. The cr ew was preparing the s hip to set sail and they where loading everything in. Ziggy went to Captain Bontekoe, the famous VOC captain of the Batavia to sign in for his crew. Ziggy went on board of The Batavia where he saw his good friends Stormhound, James & Jason he went to them and talked to them. They where all ready for a new adventure with the VOC, it is their first time they go on voyage to the new world. Stormhound, James & Jason only went to Africa so far and Ziggy went to Africa and Asia. But non of them ever been to the New World. So they are all very excited. Then after a few hours the crew is completed and they are ready to leave. They Cast of the ship from port and are ready to leaf Holland and sail to Suriname. But before that they first have to dock in Texel to pick up more men and cargo. Ziggy goes of the ship to buy something on the market. There he meets the cook of the ship Peter Harman. They talk a bit and Peter says that it might be a vey dangerous trip. "The war between Holland and Spain is becoming serious now, the Spanish are planning attacks on the VOC. They attacked already 3 ships last month, and we are a big ship, and Bontekoe is a famous VOC captain. So we are a good target. Spanish wa r ships are on the sea looking for enemy ships to sink. We must be very careful, because the Spanish have good battle techniques, we'll never win against a Spanish warship. May luck be my lady or may Gob be on our sides." Ziggy thinks about what Peter said and he return to the Batavia which is going to set sail soon. Storm After the past the English Channel and they are sailing over the Atlantic Ocean, they get stuck in a big storm at sea. Ziggy & Stormhound are on the deck, Jason is somewhere below decks because he's looking for his Seasick Free Spot, because he's sick all day. But during the Storm Ziggy & Stormhound are on Deck, and they notice that the mast on the ships stern is stuck. and if someone doesn't fix it the mast will break, so Ziggy and Stormhound are climbing into the mast to fix the sail that's stuck. The wind almost blows them of the ship. Big waves are hitting the ship on its side which make it almost capsize. It's a very dangerous mission for Ziggy & Stormhound, it's almost suicide. Thunder strikes the mast, and because of the wind an the colliding waves Ziggy and Sto rmhound almost fell of the mast. But because of the help of each other, they make it to drop the sail and save the mast from breaking. Everyone on the ship is celebrating after the guys saved the ship. Captain Bontekoe congratulates the guys and says he's very proud on them. When the storm dies down Bontekoe calls Ziggy to the helm and asks him if he want to try to take the wheel for a moment. Ziggy asks Bontekoe, "is there a chance that i will ever be helmsman?" on which Bontekoe says words to Ziggy that Ziggy will never forget "If you really achieve something, then you can everything. Push on and never give up. If you have given all of yourself, then you have never be ashamed from yourself." Journey To The New World The Journey wasn't really good, Scurvy broke out and alot of crewmen died. also Ziggy's friend Jason Brawlroberts got the disease but James got get some fruit from the ship doctor and because of that James was healed. after a 3 month journey they finally reach the Caribbean waters, but unfortunally the ships crew doesn't know what faits hold for them. The Spanish Spying But as the Dutch ship was sailing in Caribbean waters they where spotted by a Spanish ship and tracked down. on board of the Spanish ship there was a Captain with the na me Ricardo Cuchillo. He sended a small sloop to their home port. When the sloop arrived at the Spanish homeport in Puerto Rico, they made a fleet of the 11 Spanish war ships and they joined the ship of Ricardo. A fleet of 12 Spanish War Ships are now following and spying on The Batavia waiting to attack her. The Battle It's evening and the Batavia is sailing over a quiet Caribbean Sea close to the island of Jamaica. But what the Crew of the ship doesn't know is that they are haunted by a Spanish war fleet that has the intention of sinking the Dutch pride. Ziggy, Stormhound, James & Jason are playing poker on the upperdeck, Captain Bontekoe is on the help together with some VOC Officers. Peter Harmen is making rice pudding below docks on request of Ziggy. Ziggy and his friends are having fun on the deck with their game of poker, but all of a sudden that's interrupted by a loud scream of an officer "Fog Bank!" Ziggy look up and sees this giant an thick fog and the Batavia is sailing in in now. But what they don't know is that the Sp anish are hiding their, waiting there as an ambush. Ziggy finds the fog suspicious and has a bad feeling with this. Then the fog becomes less. It looks like they are sailing in a fog free hole in the Fog Bank, but they are still surounder by big walls of fog, but then all of a sudden a Spanish War frigate comes out of the fog and open fire at the Dutch Brig, the first wave of cannonballs that hit the ship, makes the wood splinter and causes chaos on the Batavia. a douzen of men got hit by cannon balls and splintered wood. Ziggy and his friends where blowed away from the poker table on the deck that got completely destroyed. Then 11 other ships are coming out of the fog and are opening fire at the Dutch Pride, a 2nd wave of gunfire hits the ship, the power of the broadsides of 12 ships is so powerfull that it just destroyed the hull of the ship in an instand. It's almost impossible to survive this, but surprisingly a lot of men survived this. Including Captain Bontekoe "Get up men! to the cannons! defend our Dutch Pride. For Orange!" the surviving men got to the cannons and start to fire back randomly at the 12 ships. Bontekoe knows this fight is already lost but he want to die brave. Also Ziggy and his friends survived the attack and they grabbed some hand weapons. There is a complete chaos on the once so prestigious ship. Cannon strikes, explosions, screams, gun fire, cracking and breaking wood and mast, fire, men getting hit, men dead on the ground. And like that wasn't enough the Spanish are boarding the ship to slaughter the remaining crew and to plunder the values. Then Ziggy draws his sword and start the fight, he calls his 3 friends. Stormhound grabs a sword, James a pistol, and Jason a big piece of wood, and they start to attack the enemy. Bontekoe sees the 4 man fight so brave that he commands every one to fight and he draws his sword himself and start to defend the helm together with his officers. Peter Harmer comes all of a sudden also from belows deck together with a spoon and a kettle of rice pudding and he throws it to the Spanish together with the kettle and he start to hit them with his spoon and a chop knive. All the surviving crew members are fighting, some on the cannons and other with their handguns and swords against the Spanish. Ziggy is fighting brave with his friends on his side, but Jason got disarmed by a Spanish soldier and got smashed to the ground. Then Ziggy stab the intruder in the back. And he says to Jason "Take My Hand". Everyone is fighting, alot a men died, also Peter, who got shot by an Spanish Soldier. Also a lot of Spanish died, but then the Spanish are firing again more then during the boarding, and then all of a sudden. A big explosion on the stern of the Batavia happens. The explosion is so hard that every on the deck got blown to the ground. The Stern is burning. Bontekoe died during the explosion. Then all of a sudden they are all firing their broadside s again, Ziggy and his friends go to the railing of the ship and Ziggy says "Friends Forever" Then the ship get hit by the massive impact of 12 ships that are firing broadsides. The Batavia explodes and every get blown away together with pieces of wood, cannons and everything else that's on the ship. Ziggy and his 3 friend get blowned into the water, because of they where standing on the egde of the ship they survided. They are the only survivals of the entire VOC crew. They are floating in the water surrounded by pieces of wood and dead bodies. They see the Batavia burning shinking to Davy Jones Locker. Then they get fished up by the Spanish and pulled on board the ship of Captain Ricardo. And he asks "Who is your leader?" Stormhound, James and Jason all points to Ziggy and Ziggy says "I am." Ricardo asks "What is your name Senior?" on which Ziggy replies "I am Ziggy Cardon, i am sailor under the command of the VOC." on which Ricardo snub "No really, I am not a retard you stupid Dutch" on which Ziggy says quickly with a scornful tone "I am not Dutch! I am a Belge" on which Ricardo screams angerly to Ziggy " You've some nerve to answer me on such tone which such an answer you stupid Deck Swab!" and he knocks him into his face. Then he commands to lock the other 3 prisoners into the brig. And he says to Ziggy "I offer you a choice you stupid Swab. Join the Spanish military, or i mark you as pirate forever. The choice is to you." On which Ziggy answers "Fight of work for the Spanish? Ha, never. I rather die then ever sail under such bastards like you." on which Ricardo replies "Oops. Wrong answer you stupid Dutch. He kocks Ziggy in the ground and to the ground, he takes Ziggy's arm a takes a burning iron stafe with a P on it and he press the burning stafe to Ziggy's skin. Ziggy scream from the pain and he scream "I WILL NEVER FIGHT FOR THE SPANISH! NEVER, YOU HEAR ME!" Then Ricardo knocks Ziggy so hard that he fall on the ground unconscious. Then he wakes up in a jail on a Island with the name of Ramble Shack where he first met Captain Jack Sparrow, who help him to escape from jail. On that moment Ziggy realise that he just started a whole new life as a pirate. The start of a whole new and a thumb|300px|right|The theme of the storymuch bigger story. Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories